As The IV Drips
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Cartman gets kidnapped by an unlikely person for reasons that would never cross his mind. Rated because it's South Park.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Buttman fic! Just a little note that they will be VERY OOC.**

 **Cartman's POV**

My head feels as if it's as light as a feather and as heavy as lead at the same time. Feeling dizzy, I try to open my eyes to see where I am. My vision is hazy for a moment until I blink my eyes a few times. Looking around, I notice that I'm not in my own house, but I know that I've been here before, this kitchen looks so familiar. Jesus, why do I feel so damn tired?

I groan, trying to get up only to find that I can't. Snapping slightly out of my stupor, I look down to myself and see that my hands and feet are duct taped to a chair. _What the fuck!_ I try to get out of the binds, but it was for not.

I really want to be angry right now, like, chop your parents up and feed them to you angry. But I just can't get up the energy to get mad, instead I giggle. _The fuck?! I don't giggle!_ But here I was, having a little giggle fit because for some reason I can't get mad. _I bet it was that Kyle, sneaky Jew-Rat._ "Mmhm?" I try saying only to find that I have a cloth stuck in my mouth tied behind my head. I give an irritated sigh through my nose.

"Oh goody! You're awake!" I hear a voice call out from somewhere. Looking over to the doorway, I feel my eyes bug out of my head at who was standing there, smile plastered on his face and glint in his eyes.

"Mutmers?" I mumble through the gag. _God I sound like Kenny._

"That's right, Eric!" Butters said as he made his way over to stand in front of me. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake, now we can talk." As he said this he pulled the gag out of my mouth. I run my tongue over over my teeth and all over my mouth to try and get the taste of cotton out of my mouth. "So," He began as he took a set at the table. "How you doing, Eric?"

"How am I doing?" I repeat his question. "How am I- Butters, what the fuck is this? The fuck is going on, let me go right fucking now!" I demand, though I still can't get really angry for some reason but I try my best. "And why am I so calm? I should be ringing your neck right now."

He just smiled at me, it sent shivers down my spine. I know what smiles like that means, I had them myself. "Now Eric," He cooed "You're here because I want you to be. Don't worry, I'll let you go in due time, you'll be here until I get what I want though." Butters said, his voice going a little darker with that last statement. "And, you're calm because of all the drugs I'm pumping in you!" He finished cheerfully. My eyes do wide, he points down to my arm and I see an IV leading for my arm to an IV bag hanging on a pole.

"What!"

"Well duh, I need to keep you mellow and docile."

"Why?" I ask, feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

He smiled some more, "So it won't be so bad when and if you fight me. Not that you'll win." His smile suddenly goes a little darker, something I don't miss and I feel myself gulp at the look and scoff at the statement.

Butters? Beat me? Fat fucking chance.

"What makes you think that?"

He stood up and walked over to me to stand in front of me. He started running his fingers through my brown hair, smiling fondly at me. "Well, haven't you noticed that I haven't been around the past two years since high school?" He ask me and I think back and yeah, once we started our fresh man year of high school, Butters basically just left me and the guys alone. I was happy at first and never thought anything about it. Now maybe I should have.

"Yeah?" I breath out, feeling a little sleepy from the drugs and the blonde petting my hair in an almost loving manner.

"Well, I did it so I could get ready for this day and the days to follow. I planned for everything. I started working out so that I could have some muscle on you, I know people at school won't blink an eye when you don't show up."

I roll my eyes, "What about your parents? My mom? She'll be looking for me after a day." That was a lie, my mom has taken off with some man she meet through her 'work'. She said that she would keep paying for the house so I could have a place to live, the only reason I didn't go with her was so that I could finish school here. "Won't your parents GROUND you?"

Still smiling, he spoke "Technically I'm grounded right now." _What!_ "I did it on purpose, they won a cruise and I got grounded so I wouldn't go with them and I could put my plan into action." He paused before adding, "I also know you're moms gone too, Eric. You're all mine." He purred, bringing his face closer to mine, my amber eyes staring back into his icy blue ones.

 _Okay, I think Butters cheese has finally slipped off of his cracker._ "Butters, you can't give me IV drugs, you're no nurse."

"But that's the beauty of it! I have a cousin who is," _Of course you do,_ I think dryly. _"_ She told me how to do it, and in case I forget I borrowed one of her text books! And don't worry, it's only stuff to keep you happy, give nutrition and at night make you sleepy. This is only until you give me what I want."

"And what, is that you crazy fag?"

His smile dropped from his face into a deep frown, the petting of my hair turned into a vice like grip making me gasp in pain. "To submit to me." Normally I would laugh in his face, but the drugs and the grip on my hair have me from saying anything. "Now, say you're sorry for calling me a fag."

"Fuck you, Butters."

He kept frowning and sighed, letting my hair go he stood up straight. "I should have guessed it wouldn't have been that easy." He eyed me up and down and smirked slightly before adding on "You know Eric, I'm really glad you lost like ninety-five percent of your weight." I blink owlishly at him for the sudden subject change. "Now that you're lighter, it won't be as hard to drag you back if you try to escape."

Fuck me.

"Butters, what the fuck is this all about?" I ask calmly, even though I want to scream with rage.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says before he leans back down into my face and connects his lips with mine. I gasp and he take advantage of that to stick his tongue into my mouth. My drug hazed mind barely knows it happened before it's over just as quick. Pulling away, he smiled again "This," He said pointing a finger between the both of us. "Is going to happen, in due time." He pecked me on the lips before putting the gag back in my mouth and walking away. "I'll be right back, I need to go pick up some stuff for dinner. Then we can begin." He starts to walk away before stopping at the door and turning to me. "Oh, and Eric? Be good, I don't want to have to punish you when I come back." Then he left.

I am so fucked.

 **A/N: Soooo, how was that? Please review! They bring quicker updates :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Enjoy! This story will be in Cartmans POV unless stated otherwise. Flames will be reported. Don't like it? Don't read it.**

I need to get out of here before he comes back. Looking around the kitchen I notice three drawers, maybe if I can find the silver ware drawer I can get a knife and cut myself loose. Using the energy that I have, I try my best to drag the chair over to the other side of the table to the counter. _Jesus Christ, this is much harder than it looks in the movies._ Sighing, I relax back in the chair, knowing that it's no use. _By the time I get over there he'll be back._

So instead, I just decide to look around Butters home. Not much has changed about it since we were kids. I groan and try to free myself from the tapes strong grip, but, just like with trying to move around the table my efforts are fruitless. _I wonder what made him snap?_

After a half an hour of just sitting in Butters kitchen and thinking about ways to get myself out of this mess and feeling a hundred percent bored out of my mind; my eyes snap to the front door when I here it open and close. _Well it's about fucking time he came back, dick-hole could have put the TV on for sound while he was gone._ I growl to myself, doing my best to muster up a glare at the blonde who is smiling brightly at me. "Hey Eric, hope you didn't get too bored while I was gone." He says and this time I can glare at him; drugs be damned, that pissed me off.

"Vou rovtn on of a itch mutmers!" I snarl out through the gag, though I think it gets my point across to him because in two seconds flat he rips the cloth from my mouth.

"What?"

"I said: You rotten son of a bitch, Butters!" I can feel the anger building up inside of me, the drugs must be wearing off some. "You can't fucking do this! And, for what? Because you have a crush on me? Well guess what, even if I liked you back, I wouldn't be your bitch." Ah, it feels good to have the feeling of anger rush underneath my skin and pump through my veins.

"Now Eric, the term is bottom, not bitch. And it only makes sense." He said as he walked away from me, putting the things he bought at the store away.

I can only gape at him from where I sit. "Makes sense?! What the fuck?!" I really wanna punch him the that damn face of his. How in the fuck can he think that I would be the bitch in this relationship? Not, that there is one.

"Eric, you dress up as a girl more than I ever have. Especially when we were kids."

"Yeah, we were KIDS you dumb blonde." I say, trying harder to get my hands free now that I feel my strength coming back and his back turned to me. When he turns around to face me again I stop moving. He gives me a calculating look before going to the living room and up the stairs. That's weird, maybe I made the baby cry and he's going to his room to do so. I can't help but laugh a little at the thought.

Not even two minutes later he's back down in the kitchen holding a syringe. I feel myself pale at the object in his hand and swallow thickly, my throat dry. _What the fuck is that!_ "You're happy medicine must be wearing off, no wonder you're getting upset."

I glare at him some more, "I'm upset, because I don't want to be here r-tard!"

"Oh, but Eric you'll feel so happy and calm. You won't feel so stressed out and angry." He then made his way over to me and ignored my please for him to fuck off and go away. He put the end of the needle in where it's suppose to go and injected it's contents. When he's done, he smiles and throws the needle away and goes back to putting his things away and gets started on dinner. "Just so you know, I'll remember that 'r-tard' comment for another time."

The fuck does that mean?

What the hell has happened to the Butters I grew up with and knew? "I grew up and changed Eric." Oh shit, that was suppose to be an inner thought, but I guess I voiced the question.

"What the hell changed?" I ask, really taking Butters in for the first time since I woke up. He wasn't kidding when he stand that he got some muscle. Though, he's not body builder buff, more like a respectable kind of muscle that any guy would have. And something that pisses me off about Butters is the two or three inches he has on me. I mean, I'm not short I'm average height for a eighteen year old guy, but the fact that my ass-hole friends even have an inch on me pisses me off.

"You would would be surprised what people do, Eric, when they fall in love." I choke on what little spit I have in my mouth. _Love?!_ "Though, I will admit that this is an extreme." _No, really?_ "But, if things go my way then it won't be like this forever."

"Butters, dude, you can't keep me duct taped to a chair forever." I laugh a little on the last word, the drugs must be kicking in again making me all super happy fun times. "What happened to the Butters I grew up with?"

"Like I said, I've changed and I'm well aware I can't keep you forever. Just, maybe long enough to change your mind and give us a chance." He said, hope in his voice, but he wasn't looking at me; too bust doing things on the stove.

We didn't talk much after that. He made dinner and much to my displeasure, he feed it to me. He would trade off with him eating and then giving me some of my own until our plates were clear. After he cleaned up from dinner he then pushed me into the living room, (When the hell did Butters get so strong?) and turned on the TV, a rerun of Terence and Phillip was on so we watched that, all the while he was running his fingers through my hair again again. (Not that I really minded all that much, it did feel really soothing. Plus the drugs weren't helping)

Around ten or so I felt my eyes starting to droop close. I tried to fight it, not really wanting to go to sleep. A soft voice cooed in my ear saying it was okay if I fell asleep and that was all it took before I was out cold.

SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP

Then next morning I woke up all groggy, opening my eyes I see that I'm in Butters living room and groan. _It wasn't a dream._ Everything came flooding back to me, how Butters kidnapped me and drugged me up so that I'll be his boyfriend. Fucking weak. Then something occurred to me, how _did_ Butters get the drop on me?

I try thinking back to yesterday. I woke up, had breakfast, went to school, came home and then...Nothing. After that I woke up duct taped in his kitchen. Which I'm still taped to a chair. _Did he leave me here all night?_ Looking down, I see that I'm only in my boxers and t-shirt where as yesterday, I had my jeans and sweater on. _If only I had waken up while I was untapped._ "Good morning sleepy head!" Came Butter voice as he walked over with a plate of toast, eggs and bacon. "I'm glad you're awake, now I can give you you're breakfast."

"Butters, I can feed myself. I'm not a baby." He hesitates for a moment, like he needs to think it over as if it's a huge request.

"Alright. But no funny business." He gets up and gets a knife to cut my right hand free, JUST my right hand; the one with the IV in it. He then hands me my food and I put it in my lap and eat it, feeling weird as he watches me do so. He puts the knife down on the coffee table and I see my chance, as soon as he's not looking...

"Okay, here." I say a little rudely holding out my empty plate. He takes it from me to put it in the sink. I snatch the knife up and hide it as best I can.

"Okay Eric, I have to go to school now. I'll come home at lunch to give you yours and I'll bring you your homework so you don't fall behind." He then retapes my right hand and puts the gag in my mouth before kissing me in my hair. "I'll even put the TV on for you, so you don't get bored." After he switched on the TV, he left for his day of school and locked the door behind him.

I waited a few minutes, just to make sure that he left before I pull the knife out from under my forearm and cut myself free. I'm half way through the tape on my right hand when I drop the fucking knife. Cursing under my breath, I try to see where it landed but I don't see it anywhere. With all the energy I can, I pull up on the tape and manage to free my right hand.

YES!

I make a move to free my other hand but I reach too far and end up knocking myself over, hitting the floor with a hard thud. Fuck that hurt. Something lands beside my head, looking up I see it's Butters house phone! Removing my gag I pick it up. Who should I call, the cops? No, they are as helpful as a white crayon. Oh, I know! I'll call Kyle. Dialing his number, I hear it ring as few times before he answers. " _Hello?"_

"Kahl! Kahl listen, don't hang up. I need you, Stan and Kenny to come to Butters house, right now."

 _"Why would we do that?"_ I take a calming breathe, stubborn fucking Jew.

"I'm at Butters house-"

 _"You're at Butters house?! What the fuck, fat-ass? Is this a joke?"_

"No, Kahl it's not a-"

 _"When are you going to leave that poor kid alone? Whatever it is you have planned, we aren't helping you. I'm telling Butters your there."_

"NO! Kahl don't-" He hung up. That motherfucker hung up on me. Panic started to set in, Kyles going to tell Butters that I called him. I'm not scared of Butters or anything, but I do remember him saying something yesterday about not wanting to 'punish' me.

God only knows what that means.


	3. Chapter 3

**Butters POV**

As I'm walking to school, nearly on the grounds with the building in my sights, I feel my cell phone vibrate in my jean pocket. Stopping, I fish out my phone and read the text. It's from Kyle of all people.

 _Kyle: Hey Butters, just wanted to let you know that fatass is at your house. My want to check into that._

I feel my heart skip a beat in my chest; not in a good way either. Calm down Butters, he doesn't know anything.

 _Me: Oh? How do you know that?_

I send the text and not he a minute later he texts me back.

 _Kyle: He called me saying he was at your house._

Eric called him? There was no way, he was taped to his chair, he didn't have anything to-

The knife.

Oh hamburgers, I knew I was forgetting something. But why call Kyle? I quickly decide that it's not important as to why he called him of all people. I look at the school and curse under my breath. I'm going to miss first period, but I can't let Eric get away.

I quickly turn around and race back home, with each step I make I start to get a little mad at Eric. How dare he try and get out! Sure, I could have gone without doing all of this, but at least I have his attention now. He's going to need to be punished for this. After school of course, I can't let my education go.

Once I reach my house I pull out my keys, unlock my door and throw it open. _He's gone!_ The chair I let him taped to still has the tape on it, only now it's cut up in the places his arms and legs would be. Getting closer to it, I cover my mouth with my hand when I see a small pool of blood, his IV hanging loosely in the air. _He ripped his IV out, that must have really hurt._ I suddenly feel bad about Eric being in that much pain and bleeding. I then notice a few drops making there way to the kitchen back door then turn around and go up the stairs.

As quietly as I can, I make my way up the stairs, following the drops of blood. _Oh geez, I'm gonna have to clean that up good or my parents will kill me!_ I see the bathroom door ajar and inside is Eric, sitting on toilet holding his arm.

 **Cartman's POV**

 _Fuck! That hurt so fucking bad!_ After freeing myself from the tape, I rip the IV out of my arm, which, is nothing like it is in the movies. It hurts like a son of a bitch and now I'm bleeding! Getting up, I make my way over to the kitchen, hoping that maybe he forgot to lock the back door.

Which he didn't.

Growling, I kick the door before looking down at my bleeding arm. _Fuck, I need to take care of that._ I know I must not have a lot of time before fucking Kyle rats me out to Butters and the blonde rushes home to tie and gag me up again like I'm in fifty shades of grey. I shiver at the thought of doing anything like that with Butters, it's not an unappealing idea. _The fuck am I thinking of this for? I'm fucking BLEEDING!_

Quickly, I make my way up stairs to the bathroom, praying to god that they have a first aid kit that I can use. I rummage through everything in the bathroom, cabinets, drawers, under the vanity sink, closet. No fucking first aid kit.

Who the fuck doesn't have a first aid kit?

Huffing an annoyed sigh, I turn on the tap in the sink and run the water over the wound in hopes that will help. When I am done washing the blood away from my hands and arm, I turn the tap off and grab a handful of toilet paper and hold it to where my arm is hurt. It's not long before it bleeds through. _This my take a while._

I decide to sit on the toilet and ever so often, I replace the blood soaked toilet paper with fresh. _Man this sucks._

"Eric."

 _Shit_.

I snap my head up to see Butters, standing there in the doorway, arms folded over his chest a look of disapproval on his face. "Butters? School over that quick?" I joke in hopes to maybe help him not look so mad. It doesn't do much.

"Don't be sassy with me, Eric, Kyle texted me and said you called." He stated, still not looking very happy. "Who did you get out?"

"For me to know and you to fuck off." I snap at him and his frown deepens. Jesus, I don't think I have seen him frown so much in his damn life.

He steps into the room and I lean away from him, he rolls his eyes at me. "Now Eric," He says in this tone that sounds a little too sweet but is also annoyed at the same time. "You hurt yourself, let me help you." Now it's my turn to frown at him, what could he do to help? "I know where the first aid kit is, I can get it and stop the bleeding. Also so you can stop wasting my toilet paper." He says, he reaches me and squats down so he's on my level. I look from him and my arm and back to him before heaving a sigh.

It doesn't seem like the bleeding is going to stop anytime soon. Almost shyly, I nod my head. He smiles and holds out his hand for me to take, which I do. He takes me down to the kitchen and takes the first aid kit out from under the kitchen sink. _Who the fuck keeps it there?_ He patches me up and asks "There, that better?" I nod my head yes. "Good."

 **CLICK**

 _What the fuck?_

I look down to see that the little fucker has hand cuffed my to the chair. "Where the fuck did you get hand cuffs?!" I growl out as he moves to do the same to my other hand, now both are behind me and hand cuffed.

"Amazon. You can find anything on there." He answers simply. "Now Eric, what you did was very naughty. You called Kyle, made me miss first period and hurt yourself. I feel bad that you're hurt but I can't let this go unpunished. Oh, and you stained the carpet with your blood, that'll take forever to get out!" He rage slightly an angered look on his face. "But, I will have to deal with that after school. When I get home you will receive punishment. For now, you can just sit here and stew in your thoughts." He then cut off a piece of tape from the roll that was on the table and placed in on my mouth.

He went to the living room and brought the IV pole into where I was and hooked me back up to it. "This time Eric, leave it in." With that, he ruffled my hair, grabbed his pack back and left for school a second time that day.

He left me in the kitchen. Away from the TV, which I can hear but not see.

That son of a bitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! Apologizes for any spelling mistakes/grammar errors. This chapter and ones after it are the reason for the rating. Enjoy! :)**

How much longer until he get's home? I know school takes awhile to get through and all but come on! It feels like he has been gone for hours. Not that I want Butters home any time soon, that would mean he would have to punish me. I can't help but snort at the thought. What could he have up his sleeve that is so bad? Oh no, he might take away my dessert tonight. What a laugh.

Granted, that would piss me off but if that is the worse he can do then I say, bring it on Butters.

Slowly, the hours tick by the only sound in the whole house is that of the tv, which thanks to that asshole I can't see it. Not to mention I have a itch on my damn nose. _It's okay, he will be home soon. I just have to put up with his bull shit 'punishment' and then find a way out and get him back for this._ I pull on the hand cuffs, testing to see just how strong they are.

They are very strong.

To make the time past faster I try thinking of ways to get Butters back for when this is all said and done. _I could shave his head, embarrass him publicly, I could-_

My train of thought gets cut off by the sound of a door opening and closing shut. Soft foot steps could be heard coming my way and I groan once I see it's Butters. He smiles sweetly at me. "Hey Eric, have a good day?" He asks, removing the tape from my mouth. Ouch.

I glare at him "No, I did not have a good fucking day Butters. As a matter of fact, it might have been one of my worst days ever! Though, nothing will really beat the whole Scott Tenorman thing with my real father and all." I spit out my words at him, mumbling the last bit mostly for myself. Nothing will beat the day I found out I am half fucking ginger.

"Well I had a great day!" Butters beamed and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Classes went by smoothly, I hung out with the fellas and they served tater tots for lunch today."

Speaking of lunch...

"Butters you asshole, you never came back for my lunch!"

"Oh shoot, I guess I forgot. Sorry about that Eric."

"You forgot?! How the fuck do you forget that you have someone at your house, pretty much helpless and can't feed themselves because you have them hand cuffed to a fucking chair!" I rage, wanting to teach across and choke him for forgetting about me. How fucking dare he, I'm an important person.

He gave me a glare of his own, though his wasn't as hard as mine. "Well, because I missed first period I missed the assignment we got so I had to do it over the lunch period while I ate. If you had just behaved yourself instead of being naughty, I could have came back to give you lunch." He explained himself and I just stared at him like he was speaking another language. The fuck, was he saying it was MY fault? And did he say 'naughty'? What am I, a four year old that needs to go to the time out chair?

"You saying this is my fault?"

Without missing a beat he answered "Yes." My mouth hung open agape. What a bastard he is today. "But, I'm home now and can get you something before I have to clean up the mess from earlier." Butters then started to go through the fridge and take some things out to make me something to eat. In a way it was nice having him wait on me hand and foot.

He made me a salad.

Probably the start of his so called 'punishment'. All I do is simply glare at the offending food before eating it as he feeds it to me, I'm too hungry to complain at this point. Once I'm done he cleans that up before starting work on the blood stains that I left from before. The little drops are nothing for him to clean up quickly, I just watch because that is all I really can do from my sitting point.

It's when he gets to the small dried pool of blood from where I tipped the IV out does he bring me with him. He tried with all the cleaner he can to get it out, but blood on a cream colored carpet is going to be very noticeable. "Fuck!" He finally yells in frustration after ten minutes of trying to get it out. Butters mumbled something under his breath, something to do with 'of all the places to bleed' like I did it on fucking purpose.

"Well excuse me for being human and having blood." I say sarcastically getting him to look up at me from where he is on the floor.

He stood up and grabbed my face with one hand to make me look at him. "I think it's time we get to your punishment." The next few second are a total blur to me. In nearly one whole movement, Butters undoes the hand cuff part that is attached to the chair, lifts me up and pins me to the couch before cuffing me to the IV pole with my hands above my head. Fuck, he's strong _and_ quick.

Trying to play it off I scoff and say "Oh yeah, what are you going to do?" I regret it immediately when a smirk plays on his lips. He swoops down and captures my lips with his own his hands on my chest. Butters rubs my chest through my shirt, which actually feels good. This is his idea of a punishment? This I can take.

Soon his hands are up my shirt and he pinches both of my nipples. I cry out in slight pain but can't help but finding the pain is also turning me on. Butters then kisses his way down my face until he reaches my neck and sucks on my pulse point. I try hard to keep any and all moans in but the little shit is making it hard. He then bites down on the area between my neck and collarbone and a loud moan escapes my mouth. I feel myself flush red from such a loud moan and I feel him smirk against my skin. "I'm glad you like it Eric." He says in a low tone. I look down at him panting as he kisses, nips and licks his way down my body. "It's going to make this so much sweeter."

Before I can question him, he mouths me through my boxers (still not sure where the hell my pants are) and my mind goes blank with pleasure. I throw my head back and moan, hips bucking into him seeking more from him. He hooks his finger in the waist band of my boxers before sliding them down to my knees letting my erection free from the confines. Butters grabs the base with his right and tongues the slit for a bit. It's not long before he takes all of me into his mouth, head bobbing up and down. "Ah! _Oooh~"_ I was on the verge of cumming when...

It never came. Or more importantly I didn't cum. Looking down confused, he pulls up and away from me, his hand still at the base my cock. _The little fuck is going to deny me my orgasm!_ "Wha-"

"You see Eric" He starts off and he has the fucking nerve to smirk! "It is pretty frustrating not getting that stain out, something I want badly. Just like I'm sure you not cumming just now is pretty frustrating and something you want badly." _What a dick._ I gasp when he uses his other hand to thumb my tip. "Now Eric, I can do one of two things right now. First being I can keep you like this on the edge of pure bliss for another hour or two. Or you can apologize for everything that has happened here today and I can let you orgasm." He ran his thumb over my tip again, some precum leaking out then he stopped. "Your choice Eric."

I groan, I try to buck my hips up for some more friction only to have the hand that was on my tip move to my hips to keep them in place. _Well this is fucking great._ I want to come so badly. Biting my lower lip and sighing through my nose I made my choice. "I..."

Butters lifts an eyebrow at me "You?"

 _This is fucking humiliating._ I swallow thickly before I go on with what I have to say. "I'm sorry."

"For..." The hand on my hip goes back to thumbing my tip.

 _What an ass._ "For e-everything that happened t-today, I'm s-sorry" I stammer out, hard trying to talk when someone is working on you downstairs.

He smiles brightly at me, "Oh Eric, I just can't stay mad at you. I accept your apology. Now, would you like to cum?"

"Yes." I can feel it building again.

"Beg me."

"Huh?"

"Beg me for release Eric." He then licked the slit and I hissed.

Normally I would never do this, but seeing as Butters has all the power right now and I really want to fucking cum and I already degraded myself for saying sorry...Why not? "Please."

"Please what?" He teases knowing damn well what I want. He takes my tip in his mouth.

"P-Please Butters, I want to cum. Please let me cum." I beg, hating how the words taste in my mouth. I will get him for this.

"Why sure Eric, why didn't you just ask?"

What. A. Prick.

Butters then removes his hand from the base of my cock and takes me in his mouth again bobbing up and down, sucking hard. It's not long before I cum with a cry of his name and blow my load into his mouth. I lay there limply panting trying to catch my breath. Butters removes his mouth from me and pulls my boxers back up to cover me. _"_ You taste really good Eric." He states as he licks his lips. _Did he drink it?_ Butters crawls up and gives me a light peck on the lips, I can sort of taste myself on him. "You see Eric, that wasn't so hard was it? Now, you rest up and I'll finish getting the stain out before starting dinner okay." He pecks me on lips one more time before he sets out to do what he said.

Man, I guess it really wasn't so bad once I gave Butters what he wanted. I pale at my own thought.

What the actual fuck? There is no way in hell that there is apart of me that likes what just happened.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

It took Butters nearly all evening to get the stain of blood out of the carpet. You could still see that it was there if you looked hard enough, but I guess he was just hoping for the best. After dinner, which was all healthy hippie food, which I had no choice but to choke down, Butters pulled out homework. Both mine and his.

" We will finish our homework, watch a little tv and then go to bed. You can sleep with me in my bed tonight." Butters said as he undid my right hand so that I could do my homework.

" Your bed?" I question, the memory of earlier events worming their way back into my mind. What if he tried to take it further? A blowjob is thing, but actually having sex is another.

" Yeah, I thought you'd like it better than sleeping down here." He says as he puts his share of homework away. He's already done? Fuck I'm slow. Oh, right, drugs.

" So you did leave me down here last night. Didn't you think I'd wake up and leave?" I ask because really, if that happened I would have taken off out of this place like a bat out of hell.

All Butters did was shake his head no. " No, you're sleeping medicine is too strong for you to wake up early. " He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now finish up your homework, if you take too long we may have to go straight to bed." Butters is practically giving me bedroom eyes. In a way, I think he is hoping that I take too long.

Eventually I did get done, but I guess that I did take too long. He recuffed my hand and lead me up the stairs. This is where I saw my only chance at getting away. I shoved Butters away from me, sending him to the grownd. I ripped out my IV (again and I think the pain is worse a second time around). I ran as fast as I can up the stairs and close the bathroom door. I managed to get my hands infront of me and lock it. " Fuck you Butters! I'm out of here." I shout through the blue door. I make my way over to the windows and open them up as wide as I can.

Looking out, I see that it is a long way down. " Well shit." I mumble to myself. There is no ledge to climb on and make a somewhat safer escape. It's just straight down with maybe three or four bushes to break my fall.

Pounding on the bathroom door makes me tear my eyes from the potential fall. " Eric! When I get in there, you are going to be in so much trouble! " Butters vows through the door and the thought of him doing anything else to me, whether it sexually based or not makes me try to get up and out the window faster.

" Almost." I say as I'm halfway put the window, only to hear the bathroom door burst open. Shit. I struggle harder to get away but I feel hands on my ankles that yank my out of the window like it was nothing. I fall back on the lanolin tile hitting my head with a hard whack. My head is pounding, arm throbbing from pain, drugs in my system and slight blood lose making me dizzy.

When I open my eyes everything seems to be spinning, like that one time I got nearly blackout drunk and was sick for hours in Stans bathroom. Then something, no, someone comes into my line of vision and he isn't spinning. It's Butters with the deepest frown on his face, but he looks more worried than mad.

" You shouldn't have done that Eric. Now you're all hurt." He says in a way that's all comforting but makes me wince like I've let him down in some way. Like I actually care. " I need to fix you up again, but I can't have you taking off on me anymore." He looks really upset, like what he's about to do hurts him. " I'm sorry Eric."

Before I can voice what it is he's sorry for, pain shoots up from my foot to my leg. " AHHHHHHHH" I howl in pain.

" Now Eric, I hardly touched you. I only kicked you in the ankle."

" What the fuck for?! I thought you didn't want to hurt me?!" I scream, tears springing to my eyes.

" I don't, I'm real sorry. I don't like hurting you, in fact this will be the first and last time." He said as he helped me up, I just let him. The slight pain in my ankle makes it so I have to depend on him to help me walk. It's not broken or anything, he made it so I can't run.

And I thought that I had problems.

When we get to his room, he fixes me up, and cuffs me to the bed like we are in Geralds Game. He crawls up the bed a wipped my tears away. " Shh, I'm sorry. " He then places kisses all over my face and made his way to my lips.

Why fight him? He's clearly off his meds. I open my mouth for him to explore. He must seem pleased with this since he hums in happiness. His hands make their way under my shirt and lovingly message my chest and abdomen, causing me to moan into his mouth. He pulls away and smiles at me. " You see Eric, this is all I want. I want you to be happy with me." He then goes to kissing my neck, my air catching in my throat.

" How about I make it up to you for hurting your ankle?"

" How?" I ask breathlessly.

" Do you trust me to make you feel good?"

" I guess...?"

" Good."

He kissed and sucked on my neck until I was nearky a puddle underneath him. He only left me briefly to get something but was back soon enough. He was undressed and he hooked his fingers under my boxers. " Is this okay?" He asked and I had to bring myself to think about for a minute.

Do I want this? Yes. Do I want this with Butters? Hell yes.

So why am I hesitating?

 **A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry I haven't even as much looked at this fic in a while I will try to be better with updates.**


End file.
